Harry Potter
Harry Potter is now 36 years old. He lives in his late godfather's house with his family. He is married to Ginny weasley and together they have three children: James Who's 14, Albus who's 12 and Lily who is 10. First book Harry first appeared in the kitchen of his house drinking butter beer when James came in annoucing he had recvied his letter. He and Ginny then took their kids to Diagon alley so James could buy his school suplies. Right before Dolores came in the wandsop for the second time, Harry helped Fleur rush all the children into the safe house. Then Harry took James, Ali and Olivia out to buy the rest of their required school supplies. When James asked how to get on platform 9 and three quarters, Harry explained how it worked. Then when he said good bye to James he his whispered in his ear to watch over Olivia. Sometime in September, Harry went to Daigon alley with Ginny, Albus and Lily to buy an owl. Once he spotted one that looked just like Hedwig he bought her and named her Hedwig 2. He and his family then went to Luna's house to return Luna's owl. In the beginning of october Harry sent letters to James, Ali and Abby, about a mission to find something hidden in the castle. Harry then sent a pome to them as a clue a couple of days later. When Lily was attack it was Harry who used poly juice potion to become Umbridge and save Lily. Then Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily were at kingscross station waiting for James and Olivia to arrive. At the grave yard it was Harry who started the tribute. Second book Harry first appeared at his house getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. When he and his family arrived at Diagon alley, they were met by Ali. He followed Ali to the wand shop When his daughter was having nighmares about what Umbridge was up to, it was Harry who reinsured Lily that we would catch Umbridge. He then had to tell his son he would only kill Umbridge if he had too. In January when Harry was asked by the order to make a potion, he sent Albus and Lily to the potions closet to retrieve the ingredients. When the kids informed him the closet was empty Harry went to see for himself. He then wrote letters to the parents of all the guests who had come to the christmas party. Harry then recived a visit from Victoria and Raymond Summers. Harry go his potion ingredeints back from the child, then accepted his apology. During the first week of June, Harry received a letter about Jane needing a family. Two hours later Harry sent a letter to Hermione stating he would take Jane in as a foster child. Harry was at Kings Cross station with Ginny, Albus and Lily, waiting for James, Olivia and Jane to arrive. His last appearance was at the tribute at the graveyard in Diagon alley. Book 3 Harry first appeared in his home at the table, however he was not directly mentioned. Then in Diagon alley, Harry went with the others to the wand shop. He and the other dads then took the 11, 12, and 13 years old around Diagon alley to buy the rest of their school suplies. Harry went to Kings cross station to pick up James, Albus, Jane and Olivia, with no clue of the surprises waiting for him at home. At home he was asked to get Kreatcher out of the closet. When he did he saw his mum instead, Harry said ":mum?" then fainted. When he came to he hugged his mum and felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned aroundt o find his father smiling at him. Then Little Lily pointed out a black shaggy dog, Harry screamed Sirius and hugged his godfather. He was then sent to the attic to find the camera and found professor snape instead. Harry arrived at Hogwarts on V-day as a member of the order when Jamie was petrified. Harry was sent to go talk to te girls who had told James that Myrtle told them it was Nutcracker who opended the chamber. When they discovered Nutcracker gone into hiding in the chamber, Harry offered to go after him since he had been down there before. After Olivia killed her brother in the chamber, Harry with the rest of the order arrived. Harry was at Kings cross station waiting for James, Olivia, Jane and Albus to arrive home for the summer. He was then at the tribute and the at the resteraunt. Book 4 Harry first appeared at home. He was not looking foreward to the Dursley Dinner, hwoever he acompanied the others anyways. When James waved around some magic, Harry took the oppertunity to leave and brought the children home. Harry then appared at Kings cross station to see off James, Albus and Olivia. He was the one who spotted Lockheart and Rita saying bye to their daughter.